Out of the Fire
}} Out of the Fire is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon discovery of Finch farm, the Sole Survivor will be met by Abraham Finch who mistakes them for a member of the Forged, but quickly apologizes for his mistake, stating, "You don't have the burns." Abraham then goes on to explain how the Forged took over Saugus Ironworks and that his son, Jake, stole his heirloom sword, Shishkebab, and ran off to join up with the gang. The player character will then be tasked with the retrieval of the sword. Further dialogue reveals that Abraham wants the sword back, but couldn't care less about his idiot son. However, there is an optional objective to return Jake should one choose to do so. The yard and entrance to the ironworks is fairly heavily guarded by a group of Forged, at least two of which are packing flamers. Forged are tough as far as raiders go, so caution is advised, but some handy sniper work should even up the odds a bit. The entry can be found on the west side of the building. Once inside there are around ten more Forged patrolling, several of which may be carrying flamers and wearing fairly protective cage armor or spike armor. The Sole Survivor's objective is the blast furnace which is across the building and on the north side. From here, there are two options to reach the blast furnace: an Advanced locked door along the mid level route, or a walkway across the top. The middle path has a protectron that can be activated to help with the fights, though taking the upper path may help the player character avoid several battles, which could be handy at lower levels. Once near the blast furnace, be aware of a turret guarding the area. Once the turret is dealt with, move on to the double doors of the blast furnace. Opposite the blast furnace doors is the exit to the roof to use afterwards. Upon entering the blast furnace the Sole Survivor will immediately meet Slag and be caught in a conversation. Slag appears mildly impressed that the Sole Survivor made it this far, but isn't too impressed with Jake who happens to be in a pretty tight spot at the moment. During the conversation, if Jake is told the truth, or is encouraged to perform the "test," then he will do so and everyone will turn hostile. Sarcasm, convincing Jake that his father wants him back, or a straight up moderate difficulty persuasion check will still provoke Slag, but, will make Jake fight on the Sole Survivor's side. The fight will be difficult either way. Slag is strong, equipped with pieces of T-45 power armor or raider power armor and has three allies. However, there is a small lag time between the end of the conversation and the start of the fight, so using VATS to queue up multiple strikes before the fight actually begins can help considerably. After the fight is over, use the stairway outside the blast furnace doors to exit to the roof and fast travel back to Finch farm. Be aware that there may be two or three Forged roaming the rooftop. Option 1: Save Jake Once the fight is over Jake will ask the player character to meet his father with him. Take the sword from Slag's lifeless corpse and meet Jake at the designated spot. The reunion isn't exactly happy, but with some pressure from Jake's mother Abigail, things go all right, and Jake will rejoin the settlement. Abraham will allow the Sole Survivor to keep the sword, saying that it could do some good. He may also hand over a few caps in appreciation. Option 2: Kill Jake If Jake is killed, simply return the sword to his father. Either inform or lie to Abraham about what happened to Jake. If the player character tells the truth, Abraham will be a bit dismayed though not surprised. If the player character successfully lies, Abraham will reply with a hopeful response that he thinks Jake may have a sudden change of heart about joining the Forged and will instead leave the Commonwealth for a new start. Regardless of the option chosen, the sword is still given as a reward. Quest stages Notes * If one enters the blast furnace room before speaking to Abraham Finch, they can proceed with the quest after either speaking to Jake Finch or listening to his holotape. * Depending on the outcome of the quest, Finch farm will either have 3 settlers or 4. * It may be possible to pickpocket the fusion core from Slag's power armor before the fight. If successful, it will make Slag much easier to defeat, and his armor can be used against him. Note that the power armor will be tagged as stolen if this method is used. * Additionally, the prisoner kneeling in front of Slag can be saved if the player character is quick. Enter V.A.T.S immediately and shoot Slag upon entering the room to interrupt his execution animation and he will ignore the prisoner, causing him, his raiders, and Jake to enter combat with the player character. If Jake manages to survive the player character's or follower's attacks, he will talk to them at the end of the fight once all weapons are sheathed. It is recommended to have any companions to wait outside the blast furnace as they will not stop attacking Jake. Bugs Entering the blast furnace room in power armor with the targeting HUD mod (or a dose of Berry Mentats) can cause the dialogue to skip, turning all the Forged immediately hostile including Jake. Saving before entering and taking off the power armor helmet will fix this. | Taking the sword from Slag before talking to Jake might cause a bug where "Find the sword" will remain active even though you have it in your inventory. | Entering the blast furnace room with the protectron following you can cause all the enemies to shoot it, but remain friendly to you, while rendering them unable to speak. | Entering the blast furnace room and then exiting while mid-battle will cause Slag to follow you out. Once Slag is defeated, if you go back into the blast furnace room everyone will be dead even if you did not kill them, except for the prisoner. | If Slag's body falls into the furnace, it may become inaccessible and you will be unable to complete this quest as you cannot collect the weapon to return it to Abraham. | After the battle, if you free the settler while Jake's still untying him, Jake will be stuck in the crouched, "untying" animation and you won't be able to speak to him. The only way to progress is to kill him (failing the quest) or reloading an earlier save. | After the resolution of the quest, Jake Finch can be found standing in place outside of Finch farm and cannot be ordered to do anything. He will be unable to trade with and unable to say anything but thanks for the Sole Survivor having saved him. | Killing Abraham and his family after he grants you the quest will cause Jake to appear at the entrance of the blast furnace room. He will be hostile no matter what and you will be forced to kill him. The Forged within the blast furnace afterwards will not be hostile to you. | Stealing something from Finch's farm will cause Jake to be hostile upon entering the blast furnace room.The Forged within the blast furnace will not be hostile to you until you attack Jake. To fix this, the player can wait or sleep out for three days. | Upon freeing the prisoner, Paladin Danse will immediately attack the settler and kill him. If he hits Jake in his attempt to kill the settler, Jake becomes hostile leading to Jake's death. }} Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests pl:Prosto z płomieni pt:Fora do Fogo ru:Из огня да в полымя uk:З вогню та в полум'я zh:火中歸來